Becoming a Vampire
by Love-el-ly Joy
Summary: The story of Edward becoming a vampire. You get to meet Elizabeth! Rated T because I don't understand the rating system.
1. Chapter 1

Edward POV

Mother looked terrible. The doctor, Doctor Cullen, I believe, said that she was worse off than me with the terrible flu…how could that be possible? It just couldn't be true. Mother looked terrible enough, and father had already died; how could I look after her if I did the same?

"Edward," Mother said.

"Yes, Mother?"

"If I die…you mustn't grieve for me."

I couldn't believe what she was telling me. It sounded like she thought she was about to…die. And how could I _not _grieve for her? What she asked of me was impossible. I told her so.

"Mother, that's impossible -"

"No, it's not." She said stubbornly.

Then Dr. Cullen walked in.

"Hello, Edward, Elizabeth, how are you doing?" he said.

"_Edward _is being stubborn." Mother said. I laughed. It wasn't I who was being stubborn – obviously it was my mother.

I mocked her tone. "_Elizabeth _is being silly."

"In what way?" Dr. Cullen asked, clearly enjoying himself.

"Mother is making silly and impossible requests," I said.

"And Edward is ignoring them." Mother finished.

I thought for a moment of the Anne of Green Gables books, the series that was almost finished. The last book just needed to be completed, and then they would be done. Just like my life. I had a few hours, maybe a day if I were lucky, left to live, and then my life would be over.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle POV

"What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward," Elizabeth said, before taking a ragged breath and falling asleep forever. It was then that I decided who my vampire companion would be.

I took Elizabeth to the hospital morgue and then went back for Edward. I took him back to my home and recreated the wounds I had received. After I finished I looked and him and felt a strong wave of remorse – obviously he had only needed one bite.

The screaming haunted me for the rest of my existence. The screams of pain and agony were almost too much for me to bear. It took three days for it to be over, but the worst part was Edward waking up and having the red eyes of a killer. I had golden eyes; eyes that represented my ethical choice to protect innocent lives that might have been ended just because of what I was.

I explained things to Edward. I made sure to tell him every detail, including his mother's request, so that he would understand that I wasn't a _complete _monster for ruining the few hours he had left to live.

Edward POV

Dr. Cullen was sitting on a couch opposite me, in an unfamiliar dwelling – I guessed that it was his home – telling me that I was a vampire, and that he was one also. I guessed that it was some cruel joke, but I decided to go along with it just in case it was the truth.

"So vampires do exist, then?" I asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "But there are some that are less..._genteel_…than us. You must watch out for them."

After that I began to discover things about becoming a vampire on my own.

_Okay, guys, I am going to demand four reviews of this chapter before I continue. So if you want to read it, review, reduce, reuse, and recycle._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to my two reviewers – I decided that you people wanted me to continue writing enough for me to wave the four reviews (but if you were planning on having all your friends review – you know who you are – I wouldn't mind). So here it is._

Edward POV

The first year of being a vampire was miserable. I could _never _be around humans – the risk that I would kill them was far too high to chance. However, my efforts paid off. I had the golden eyes of Carlisle, my creator – they were the eyes of a humane vampire, if there was such thing.

I could tell Carlisle was proud of me. I was also aware that he thought of me as a son. I had discovered – or rather, Carlisle had discovered – that I could read minds. I could hear his every thought, unless I worked very hard to tune it out. I could also tell that Carlisle didn't mind. He said that it wasn't my fault; that I shouldn't feel guilty about things I couldn't help and had no control over.

I was jealous of Carlisle. Not only was he as wise as he was, but he had the self-control I could only dream of. He could be in a room, surrounded by human blood, and he would never even feel the need to feed. I could barely be around humans, even if there was absolutely _no _blood involved. If someone received even the tiniest of cuts, they would be done for and Carlisle would be so disappointed in me.

I was still cringing away from the outside world. I didn't _not _want to start my masquerade as an ordinary human; it was the fact that I might kill them. I had worked so hard to get to the point that I was, I didn't want to be ruined. I was _afraid _of it.

The life that I now lived was hard. We fed on animal blood instead of human. It was most definitely not appealing – quite the opposite, in fact – but it kept us strong enough to survive. I had slipped once. My eyes had turned red again and Carlisle had been crushed. It was right after I became a vampire. A human had knocked on the door, I smelled the blood, and the human's life was ended. I felt awful later. Not physically, but mentally. The man that I killed could have had a wife, children – in short, a _life,_ something that I would never have. Carlisle could pretend all he wanted that we were a family, that we were living life the only way possible, but the truth was that we were vampires and that we would never be able to have a life. I was never upset that Carlisle had changed me; it had been my mother's last dying wish and I would always honor it.

Carlisle arrived home from the hospital. He had a satisfied look on his face. I took it he saved another life. I was correct.

"There was a woman delivering a baby unsuccessfully. I saved her life, and the baby's too." He told me.

I knew then that Carlisle was truly my father.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward POV

Carlisle is truly my father, but he is driving me senile. Rosalie? _ROSALIE_? Really, Carlisle?

Carlisle is apparently trying to get me to love Rosalie, the newest edition to our family of four - Carlisle, me, Esme, and now Rosalie.

Rosalie is a girl who was found bleeding in the streets by Carlisle, and he brought her home and changed her into one of us; damned another person who might have died happily and gone to heaven. I would feel for the girl if she weren't obsessed with trying to make me love her. Right now, she's just irritating me and making me want to kill myself, which really isn't plausible or likely at all, for two reasons. The first being that it really isn't physically possible to kill myself without help and the second being that Carlisle and Esme love me very much and they themselves might be killed if I ended my life.

Rosalie more or less hates me since I don't want her. I don't mind. At least she isn't bothering me anymore - she's trying to, but not succeeding. I'm happy on my own, thank you very much.

Esme is incredible. She's loving, and not just to her family - she loves almost everyone. She is my mother, the same way that Carlisle is my father. I love them both very much. Come to think of it, I love Rosalie too, but as a sister. An annoying, tenacious sister.

I decided to play the piano. Maybe I could compose something about my life right now to improve my mood.

Rosalie POV

Edward was playing the piano. The notes that he played were quick, almost as though the keys were irritated. The sound was annoying - I was in a good mood.

"Edward! Can you _please_ stop playing? I'm trying to concentrate!"

It was true - I was trying to improve a car. It was _black_. Who likes _black_ anymore? Everyone knows that gray is fashionable nowadays.

Thankfully, Edward had stopped playing. I guessed that he was listening to my thoughts. I honestly didn't care. I had nothing to hide - Edward and I weren't together and all I was doing was working on a car.

Suddenly he was in the door to the garage.

"What do you want?" I snapped, my good mood long gone.

"Why can't I play the piano?" he asked me.

I answered with my mind. _Because, Edward, I am trying to work on this automobile. So you're allowed to play piano and I have to listen and not work? I don't think so. Esme may do that, but _I_ won't._

"Rosalie. That means I have to watch you work on a car and I can't play the piano?"

_Exactly, _I replied. _If you simply must do something with that idiotic racket that you call music, write some sheet music or something._

I didn't really mind Edward playing the piano. Actually, I enjoyed it most of the time, but not while I was working.

Edward POV

Rosalie is so _stubborn_. We stared at each other; a battle of the eyes; until Rosalie finally gave in. I could see how much this irritated her.

_Fine. Go play the piano. I really don't care, just at least try and play with less volume. I really am trying to work, you know._

I was elated.

I walked back to the piano and began to play with the same tone except with 'less volume' so that I didn't have to deal with Rosalie.

Suddenly Esme was standing next to the piano bench with her hand on my shoulder.

"It's lovely, Edward," she told me.

I smiled. Esme would say that everything I wrote was lovely.

"Thank you, Esme. Actually, I rather despise it."

"No, Edward, it's beautiful. I think it's the best you've written yet. Maybe expand a bit; build on it and you could have one of the best pieces ever written. You wrote it about Rosalie, didn't you?"

I smiled again. "Yes, I did, actually. Please don't tell her; she would take that knowledge the wrong way." I grimaced.

Esme smiled in understanding. "I won't. And, Edward, I think there's more to her than it seems. Give her a chance."

And then Esme left.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N - Okay. So. Chapter five. No one reviewed the last chapter yet, but I decided to be nice to you people and post this new chapter. So when you do decide to read it, guess what? I gave you the gift of knowledge. That's right, I really said that; I'm a nerd. Anyway, read. Egad, I needed to write about Emmett (ha, some of you might know why, but for those of you that don't, I have a hopeless addiction to him), so maybe that's why I wrote the chapter. But, anyways, my account was not hacked and I was not mystically morphed into Stephenie Meyer, therefore I still do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters except for the random people that I may invent at some point. If you are still reading this, kudos to you and I want you to say 'purple petunias' when you review. Thanks!_

Edward POV

We have another new addition to our family. Emmett.

Emmett is…rather hard to describe. He enjoys pulling pranks and reminds us all of a bear, which is surprising considering the fact that he was almost killed by one. Rosalie is in love with him, and she has stopped bothering me because she has someone else to bother that doesn't mind it. I'm not sure if that made sense.

_Edward, _a mental voice said. _Do you know what's wrong with Rosalie? _It was Emmett.

I went outside, where Emmett was.

"Emmett?" I called in a voice humans use in normal conversations.

"Over here!" he replied.

I walked over to where he was; under a tree.

"Edward, do you have any idea what the hell is the matter with Rose?" he demanded. That was the lovely thing about Emmett; I had known him for a year and he was already completely comfortable around everyone in our family. It was a rare trait; familiarity. Not many people have the social skills to become familiar with someone that quickly. He had become like this about a month after he joined us.

"I have no idea," I replied curtly.

"Can you check?" Emmett pleaded.

"I really would prefer not to. Why don't you just ask her what's wrong instead of asking me to probe her mind?"

"Because she won't talk to me and it's _killing_ me."

"Literally?" I asked. I had to admit; I was intrigued. I knew that Emmett and Rosalie had obsessions with each other, but it was odd that it was killing Emmett to not talk to Rosalie. Besides, for me it would be a blessing not to talk to Rosalie. Maybe Emmett could tell her to ignore _me_ for a few days…or weeks…or maybe even years….

But Esme had told me to give Rosalie a chance and I couldn't stand to disappoint my mother. Esme was so gentle and loving, and if she were disappointed with me, my life would certainly be an even drearier place than it already was.

"Edward? Hello? You there?" Emmett was asking.

"I'm sorry; what were you saying?"

"I said that's fine; I can take care of it…I guess."

"Do you want me to go get her for you?"

"No, I'll just go find her myself. She's probably in the garage tuning up a car or something."

Emmett walked away in the general direction of the garage. I wondered why Emmett thought something was wrong with Rosalie - the last time I had talked to her, about an hour ago, she had been fine. Maybe Emmett did something that irritated her within the past hour, or she was a _very_ good actress.

Emmett POV

Edward couldn't be talked into reading Rosalie's mind. The old fart.

Fine, maybe 'old fart' is an overstatement - Edward would only be maybe forty if he were a human. But he has issues with reading people's minds when they don't know that he's reading their mind.

Stupid old-fashioned vampires…

_So, did you guys like this chapter? I tried to make it longer. Keep in mind that this is written by someone that was only allowed to read the first two books in the saga._


End file.
